Blossom Rebloomed
by DarkRedPsycho92
Summary: A story of how Taranza wanted me to make his wish of bringing back Queen Sectonia to life come true.
1. Chapter 1: Revisiting Triple Deluxe

It was a quiet Saturday morning, I was slowly waking up in bed, did a quick yawn and stretch before getting up and have a look outside, another bright and sunny day. I then said to myself "Another perfect day to stay in and play Kirby games!" I went back to my room and got my 3DS that was in my drawer, I turned it on and booted up a game I haven't played in a good while, Kirby Triple Deluxe.

I did selected my profile that was one hundred percent done already, but it never hurts to play it again. I do remember everything about the game, from the Story Mode, to Dedede Tour, I also remember the side games Kirby Fighters and Dedede's Drum Dash, but if there's one side game that always gives thrills and chills, it's The True Arena. Facing all the bosses was challenging, but at the same time exciting, and some specific bosses has Deluxe versions, which are tougher than their regular counterparts. I mainly use the Hammer Ability, since it was considered powerful for me, but instead, I wanted to try out the Archer Ability, cause I heard that not only it was strong, it can make you invincible just by pressing down, that I wanted to know if it was true.

As I began the first match of the True Arena, I started off fighting against Flowery Woods DX, I charged up the arrow long enough to get it at max power, upon shooting it, Flowery Woods DX already lost more than one-eighth of the health bar, which caught me by surprise that it actually was powerful for an arrow. Flowery Woods DX blew gusts of wind at me, I quickly pressed down on the D-pad and Kirby hid himself behind a cutout of a bush, the gusts went through him like nothing and didn't receive any damage, those rumors did turned out to be true, the Archer Ability was OP. I did waited for Flowery Woods DX to leave itself open for a shot or two of the fully charged arrows, eventually defeating it with ease, I was confident that I could go through the entirety of the True Arena by beating each and every bosses in seconds with the Archer Ability.

As I progressed further, I faced more bosses and mini-bosses in the True Arena, Bonkers, Mr. Frosty, Grand Wheelie, Gigant Edge, Blocky, Paintra, Kracko, Coily Rattler, and even the infamous Pyribbit, who was the bane of speed runners that spend more than five minutes in the background, taken down with about 10 fully charged arrows. I was at the Final Three in the True Arena, first was Shadow Dedede, a mirror counterpart of King Dedede, who had very similar attacks in the first phase. When his heath bar reached half, his hammer was replaced with a halberd, and his belly opened up to reveal a pair of sharp fangs that spewed out blood, something you never see in a Kirby game. Shadow Dedede did swung his halberd multiple times, almost feeling like non-stop, I was still holding down to avoid all his attacks, waiting for a chance to strike back at Shadow Dedede, shooting fully charged arrows to dish out chunks of his life bar, I needed one more shot to defeat Shadow Dedede, he jumped high to crash back down making shockwaves, I did aimed at him and fully charge the arrow and released it before he landed on the ground, taking him down with a counter strike.

Next was Dark Meta Knight's Revenge, the reason he had "Revenge" in his name is because he was defeated in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, now he was back for a rematch, and his mask had a scar, so he seriously meant business. He got up close and personal very often, so I hid behind the cutout until he jumped back to shoot arrows at him, when half of his life bar was gone, he made mirror duplicates of himself to make it more challenging to fight against. I did kept my eye on the real Dark Meta Knight, so I waited until he popped out of the mirror to shoot a fully charged arrow or two at him, the duplicates formed back with Dark Meta Knight, and he got more up close than usual, his sword was also shooting out projectiles, and making huge mach tornadoes to make dodging very tricky, but I was still hiding behind the cutout, so I waited again for Dark Meta Knight to leave himself open.

I did saw some openings on Dark Meta Knight's pattern where he often jumps back and guards for a second or two, I did shoot a fully charged arrow and defeated Dark Meta Knight before he dashed at me to attack, nearly inches before he swung his sword, he then shatters like glass in his final moments. There was only one more opponent left in the True Arena, and I already knew who it was, I took a deep breath before entering the final battle against Queen Sectonia.

When she did showed up before the fight began, her color palette was different, her blue and yellow wasp like body is now red and pink, that's where I realized that this was her Deluxe version, I did had a feeling that she was going to be tougher than the original version from the Story Mode. The fight then started, and she summoned her staffs to shoot out electricity, it had a wide range, so I flew up to avoid the attack, then she created golden hoops to toss around the stage, some small, some big, and even one around her for offense and defense measures, and then she changed her staffs into fencing swords to attack with slash and stab combinations, they were faster than her regular counterpart and as well as having longer duration. I did quickly hid behind the cutout and waited for an opening to show up, when I did get the chance, I shoot about 3 to 5 fully charged arrows to take out one-third of her health bar.

The second phase was going to start, and Queen Sectonia Deluxe was using her magic to summon a giant pink diamond, she then switched back to her staffs to launch me onto the diamond, she called out her minions to attack me, some had maces, some had fire rods, all the while Queen Sectonia was tossing out more golden hoops to attack from the foreground, I did dodged the hoops she was throwing, but ironically she was taking out her own minions in the process. She teleported near the diamond and used her staffs to shoot out more electricity, she teleported to the other side to repeat this pattern four more times, I did saw openings and shot 5 fully charged arrows to take out the second-third of her health bar.

The third phase was about to begin, Queen Sectonia Deluxe used her staffs to destroy the gem that Kirby was standing on, sending him back to the main foreground. Now Queen Sectonia Deluxe is teleporting everywhere, making it hard to take aim at her, when she stopped teleporting, she swung her swords at a wide area, I did dodged it within a split second, I was about to charge the arrow, but she started teleporting again, I waited until she stopped again to shoot at her and dodge her attack after that. I needed one more fully charged arrow to take down Queen Sectonia Deluxe, she teleported all over the place again, I fully charged the arrow and hold it until she stopped moving around, when she did, she was about to swing her swords, but she faked out and teleported again, she did it five more times until she actually did stopped and appeared behind me, I quickly aimed at her and shoot the arrow at her, she swung her swords at the same time I shot my arrow, I couldn't tell who was going to hit who, everything felt like it was going in slow motion, her swords were nearing me, but my arrow made contact first, taking out the remainder of her health bar.

I thought it would be done with the True Arena, but it seemed that it wasn't over yet, four Miracle Fruits was snatched by floating flowers, and the Dreamstalk comes to life, Queen Sectonia has merged with the Dreamstalk and she was ready for round two. The floating flowers were the main targets in this phase of the battle, while Sectonia was far off in the background, so I had to fight my way to her. The Floating Flowers were in the corners, each of them formed into swords to attack a wide area, giving me little space to shoot arrows at them, they even shot huge lasers in multiple directions, I did covered myself with the cutout within a split second, after they fired their lasers, I shot a few fully charged arrows, taking out one fifth of the health bar.

Queen Sectonia then blew hard wind to bring Kirby closer to her, more floating flowers showed up, and spiky roots were about to skewer the platform from below, I waited for the roots to rise up and return back down while hiding behind the cutout, when the roots did retreated, I shot more arrows to the floating flowers, depleting more than half of the health bar. Sectonia blew more wind again, bringing Kirby even more closer to the Dreamstalk, the floating flowers formed into magnetic crushers and tried to collide onto Kirby, I quickly flew up to avoid the attack, the flowers reverted back and shot more lasers, now with a wider range, I hid again behind the cutout and waited until the lasers were no longer covering the area. I was close to beating Sectonia again, I needed a few more fully charged shots to finish the job, I waited for one of the flowers to form into a sword and collided into a platform, it was inches from me to take damage, but I was still behind the cutout, I shot more arrows before it went back to the background, taking out the rest of the health bar.

I almost thought that I was done for sure, but Sectonia had one more trick up her non-existent sleeve, she separated herself from the Dreamstalk, and revealed her true final form, Soul of Sectonia. She began by constantly teleporting all over the area, trying to confuse me when she'll show up and attack, when she did, she shot out cresents in four directions, similar to what Marx did, I did shoot out a arrow or two before she started teleporting again. Then Soul of Sectonia called out her minions to attack, I quickly took them out with little to no problems, then she formed into a sphere and bursted into a paint-like substance, similar to what Marx Soul did, dozens of paint projectiles rained down to cover a huge area, fortunately, I was behind the cutout to avoid multiple shots from above. Soul of Sectonia then summoned four huge roots in each corners, all pointed at Kirby, when each of the roots stopped moving, it was about to strike at a fast pace, I quickly hide behind the cutout again to not take heavy damage. Soul of Sectonia formed into a sphere again, this time it was more of a giant fireball, it then started bouncing around the area, some bounces landed on the platforms, but it was a good thing it was away from me, so I shot more arrows when it bounced back in.

The health bar was almost empty, I needed one more fully charged arrow to defeat Soul of Sectonia, after it stopped bouncing around, it formed into a fiery comet and flew around at a fast pace, I quickly charged the arrow and waited for it to show up, the comet appeared on the right side of the stage, and I took aim at the comet, it was inches from colliding with me, and shoot out one last arrow to take out the remainder of the health bar. Soul of Sectonia was finished, she blew up in a spectacular fashion, and the only thing remains of her was a rose pedal. I had completed The True Arena, the Archer ability proved to be a powerful ability capable of taking down bosses with ease. After I set the record time and returned to the main menu, the one hundred percent completion video played on it's own, I was confused on why it played it again when I already have everything done on Triple Deluxe, but I think that's it must've been a while since I've played it again. After that, I turned off my 3DS and placed it back in my drawer, playing The True Arena again did got me exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spider from Floralia

I took deep breaths then drank a cup of soda to ease the intense concentration I was experiencing, I was going through so much hype, that I was actually sweating, so I wiped the sweat off of my face with my towel, after that, I gazed upon the picture of myself with Kirby, Adeleine, Ribbon, Bandana Waddle Dee, and King Dedede, I smiled when I saw the picture and said to myself "Soon, my friends, we'll have fun again."

Three minutes after staring at the picture, there was knocking on my door, I walked my way to the door and opened it, oddly, there was no one at the other side of the door, I scratched the side of my head in confusion, then said "Hello? Anyone there?" I almost thought that someone was pranking me to respond to no one, but then I heard a British-like voice nearby, saying "Down here, sir." I looked down, and I couldn't believe my own eyes, it was a spider with six floating hands, wearing a green scarf and cloak, and has silver white hair. I know who it was, I seriously wasn't expecting to see this character in person, and something tells me that my life has gone beyond ordinary.

"Taranza?... Is that you?..." I asked the spider, still mind blown about seeing someone that's not human. "Why yes, good sir, I have come down from the floating kingdom of Floralia." Said Taranza. "May I come in? It's awfully chilly out here." He added. "Uh… sure. Come on in." I replied. Taranza entered my house and took a seat on one of the couches, I sat on the other couch, Taranza then said to me "I humbly thank you, sir, your kindness is appreciated." I responded to Taranza by saying "No problem. So what brings you here, Taranza?" he replies back by saying "Ah yes, the reason I'm here is because I've been watching you from your handheld device, you put a lot of valiant effort on The True Arena." I was speechless for a few seconds, I then said to Taranza "…And let me guess, you used my 3DS as a beacon to pinpoint my location… right?" Taranza answers by saying "That's correct, good sir. Now, what be your name, if it's okay to kindly ask you?" I responded by saying "The names Alejandro Lira, and I'm quite surprised to see someone like you in person." Taranza chuckles gently, then says to me "No need to be surprised, Alejandro, a little bit of magic can make anything possible. I even heard that you met Kirby himself on a couple of occasions, you're quite the lucky fellow." I smiled and said to him "Yeah, that's true. The first time I met Kirby was when I was trying to find a girl that hasn't been seen in so long, and the second time was when I was at the Jambastion Fortress, Kirby even threw a Friend Heart at me, making me his Dream Friend."

Taranza gasped in surprise, then said to me "You? Became Kirby's Dream Friend? What an absolute honor you were given! I say, that is unanimously exquisite." I scratched the back of my head and said to him "Well, yeah. I wasn't expecting Kirby to do that, it definitely caught me off guard." Taranza chuckles again and says to me "Oh, that Kirby, full of surprises. I'm sure you would make a great duo with Kirby. Reminds me of the time I was in a duo with…" Taranza's smile slowly fades away before he could finish his sentence. "With… with…" Taranza slowly took a deep breath and looked down to the floor.

"What's wrong, Taranza? You can tell me." I asked Taranza to see what was making him sad. "It's just that… I missed her so much…" Said Taranza. It took me a few seconds to realize who he was talking about. "You mean… Queen Sectonia?" I asked to him. Taranza slowly replies with "Yes… her… I know it's only been five years, but it feels longer for me. I'd do anything to see her again…" Taranza slowly levitated off the couch to float in front of me. "Please Alejandro, help me bring her back to life. My heart can't stand her absence, ever since her untimely fate, I mourn over her day and night. I try very hard to not think about her, but almost everything reminds me of my beloved queen. Royal Road hasn't been the same without her, her beauty was the motivation for our minions, especially to me. Will you help me with this favor, Alejandro? Queen Sectonia means everything to me…"

Taranza was begging for my assistance, it almost looked like he was on the verge of tears, just the thought of him crying would hurt emotionally. "I'll help you Taranza, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and Sectonia's beauty deserves to be immortalized." I responded to him. Taranza smiled brightly and said "You will? Thank you so much!" He then gave me a hug, which caught me by surprise. "I knew Kirby made the right choice to make you a Dream Friend. I can't wait to see my queen again!" Taranza added. "Even I had a liking towards her, but if it wasn't for that accursed Dimension Mirror, she wouldn't have been corrupted in the first place." I said to Taranza. He slowly let go of me, he then scratched the back of his head and said to me "Oh… about that… I was the one that brought the Dimension Mirror to her. I did wanted Sectonia to marvel at her own beauty, but I didn't know that it would corrupt her. Please forgive me, Alejandro." I replied to him by saying "I don't blame you Taranza, you were just unaware, that's all. I'm not mad at you." Taranza sighed in relief and said "Thank goodness, I'm glad you understand."

I was more than happy to help Taranza bring Queen Sectonia back to life, but the thing was how? I asked to Taranza "How are we going to resurrect Queen Sectonia? That's what I want to know." Taranza responded with "Ah, that. When I was looking for books in the Library Room in Royal Road, I stumbled across an ancient tome that has a resurrection spell. However, the spell is written in a language that I've never seen before, maybe you can help me decipher it." I scratched my chin and said "Ah, so that's how. Did you bring the tome? Or is it still at Royal Road?" Taranza looked a little nervous and said "It's still at Royal Road. I should've brought it here. My mistake." I gently patted his shoulder and said "No worries, we can make our way up to Royal Road, then I'll see if I can translate the spell." Taranza smiled lightly and said "I appreciate it very much, Alejandro. We should be heading our way to the floating kingdom of Floralia."

Taranza and I made our way outside, I did get the keys to lock the doors before going out. I then asked Taranza "How high is Floralia from here? I don't see any floating islands from here, and I'm not sure if I could last long to where there's very thin air." Taranza snaps his fingers and said "You're right. You might want to need this." He then pulls out a small egg shaped pill from his cloak pocket. "With this, you can breathe easily, even with the thinnest of air." I took the pill from Taranza and swallowed it, It felt like my lungs got it's capacity multiplied tenfold. "Alright, that should do it." I said to Taranza. "Before we head up to Royal Road, think we can visit the other floating islands? I do want to want to take a little trip through Memory Lane." I added. Taranza nodded and said "Of course, it never hurts to take a tour around Floralia. Now hang on, Alejandro, we'll be heading very high in the sky." Taranza then creates an energy net to incase me in it, then started to fly up to the sky, our trip to the floating kingdom was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Floralia Revisited

As Taranza ascended high to the sky, I took a look down at the earth, we were already thousands of feet high off the ground, I did get a bit nauseous and dizzy. "I highly recommend that you don't look down, Alejandro, don't want you feeling sick from heights." Said Taranza. He continued to fly further up, even going above the clouds, then I noticed floating pieces of land up ahead. "Are we here at Floralia, Taranza?" I asked in question. "Why yes, we're here, Alejandro." Taranza replied, pointing at the first nearby floating island, which has flower beds, multi colored trees, and large grassy plains. "Here's our first stop, Fine Fields."

Taranza soon reached solid ground on the grassy field, he then made his energy net disappear, and I landed bottom first on the ground with a thump. I slowly got up on my feet, examined my whereabouts, seeing lots of flowers on bushes, trees and even on other flowers, forming bouquets. "Wow, this place is a huge garden!" I exclaimed in surprise, looking at the flowers that were nearby. "Of course, this is were I come to calm my heart and mind after a long day of work. Being a henchman is no easy task, rallying and sorting Antler Soldiers does take time off my hands." Said Taranza as he sat next to a bush filled with flowers.

"I can already imagine how busy you must've been back then." I said as I gazed at some bushes with flowers. I then see a flower that caught my attention. "Hey, isn't this flower originally from the Dreamstalk?" I said as I picked the blossom from the bush and showed it to Taranza. He gasped in surprise when he saw the familiar flower. "Oh my word! It is! This one must've sprouted from the Dreamstalk after the events of Triple Deluxe!" Said Taranza as he took the blossom from my hand. He examined the flower carefully, checking each pedal and smelling it slowly. "Even the vivid scent reminds me of Sectonia… Soon, my queen, you'll come back." He added.

Taranza looked more eager rather than depressed, which was unexpected for me. "I'm sure you're feeling confident that you could see her again." I said to Taranza. "I'm more than confident, I'm excited for her return! I know your assistance will be the miracle I've been longing so much, I have really high hopes on you, Alejandro." Said Taranza as he placed the blossom on the side of his scarf. "I appreciate it very much, Taranza. We should head off to the next island." I said to Taranza. "Yes, let's get going, and I know you'll like the next island, your sweet tooth will have cravings when we get there." Replied Taranza as he incased me in the energy net again and set off to the next island.

As we ascended higher, I thought to myself to why my sweet tooth would get cravings. When we reached the second floating island, I understood what Taranza meant. "Here we are on our second stop, Lollipop Land." I was awestruck, an island full of candy and desserts as far as the eyes can see, my inner child would dream and live in an amazing place like this. "So much sweets and cakes in this island! I don't know where to begin with, I bet Kirby himself would crave literally everything here!" I said as my mouth was starting to drool, very eager to snack on the closest cake. "Go on, Alejandro. Satisfy your sweet tooth." Said Taranza.

I couldn't wait a second more, I ran to the nearest pile of sweets and feasted on the cakes and candies. The cakes had tasty frosting, and each were filled with chocolate fudge cream in the core of the cakes. "Oh my God! I feel like a kid in a candy store, only everything is free!" I exclaimed in excitement as I continued to stuff my face with sweets. "Ah, reminds me of the time I first visited Lollipop Land." Said Taranza. "I remember that I ate so much sweets, I couldn't even levitate an inch off the ground. I was so full, I had to call a couple of Antlers to take me back to Royal Road. Totally worth it." He added. As I was still eating lots of sweets, I looked ahead to see a circus on top of a giant cake. "Hey look, a circus!" I muffled as I pointed to the circus.

"I'd best stay away from there if I were you." Said Taranza as he was looking concerned. "Rumor has it that circus is haunted! It may look like a funhouse, but there are things that are very paranormal from other circuses." I looked at Taranza with a confident look, then said to him "Haunted schmaunted, I'll be the judge of that." I ran my way to the circus, eager to see if it really was haunted or not, Taranza followed me as we were heading there. Before I entered the circus, I told to Taranza "Just wait for me on the other side, I'll see of that rumor is true." Taranza replied with "Do be careful, tricks and traps aren't the only things that makes this circus spooky." I responded with "I will, it's going to take a lot more than just traps to scare me."

I entered the circus, Taranza flew his way to the back of the circus as he waited for me to come out. While Taranza was waiting, he looked at the blossom that he had on his scarf, admiring the graceful pedals and magnificent scent. As soon as I was in the circus, I saw huge mirrors on the wall, quickly assuming that there's nothing spooky about a funhouse. "I don't know why Taranza was concerned about me being scared, there's nothing wrong here." I said as I started to make funny faces at the mirrors. Within a few seconds, a bunch of ghosts appeared on the mirror, also making funny faces similar to mine. "Look at that, even ghosts like to make funny faces." I said while looking besides me to see if the ghosts were next to me, but oddly enough, they weren't there.

"Wait a minute…" I added as I slowly looked back to the mirror, the ghosts do show up on the reflection, but not to the visible eye. One of the ghosts had a long tongue and licked my face, I did felt it being wet and cold, which made me shiver a bit. "Well… Guess this explains why this circus is considered haunted… AAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran through the long hallway. As I was running at my fastest, I checked at the mirror if any more ghosts were chasing me, a whole swarm of ghosts was coming after me like a tidal wave, they looked more excited rather than wanting to give a scare to me, they probably hadn't had a visitor to play with in so long. "Oh no, I am not going to end up like one of you!" I yelled out as I was trying to find a way out.

The hallway was staring to get twisted, which was making it more confusing to know if I was running on the ceiling or on the wall. There were multiple doors up ahead, I tried to go in the nearest door, but it was a ghost in the shape of a door, it tried to slam itself onto me, but I quickly rolled out before it could crush me. "There's got to be a way out, but where!?" I exclaimed while running and quickly looking at the mirror, the ghosts were coming closer, I yelled again as I ran faster. Paintings of the sun with googly eyes were shown up ahead, as I ran near them, the eyes from the paintings were watching me, which did creeped me out. Up ahead I saw a transparent mirror, I said to myself "I hope it keeps the ghosts from catching up to me!"

I ran through the transparent mirror, I thought it would shatter when I made contact, but I went through it like magic. The ghosts all tried to go through the mirror, but collided onto it, keeping them from escaping the circus, I took a deep breath in relief and said "That was so close. No wonder this circus hasn't had visitors for who knows how long." I turned around and saw a big door that had the word "Exit" above it, I opened the door and made my way out of the circus. Upon heading out, I saw Taranza gazing at the blossom, I said to him "Oh man, you weren't joking, this circus is haunted! The whole place is infested with ghosts. It's like I always say: If you don't learn it the easy way, you'll learn it the hard way, and the hard way stinks." Taranza looked to me and said "There's no need to be hard on yourself, it's best if you did experience the unbelievable rather than not experiencing it at all." I replied with "Yeah, that's true. We should head off to the next island then." Taranza responded with "Alrighty then, hang on tight, Alejandro." He encased me in the energy net as he began to fly his way higher in the sky. I definitely needed to relax from all the running and eating I did, the sweating and calorie burning took a lot out of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Cliffs, Temples, and Volcano

While Taranza was soaring to the next island, I thought to myself how would I decipher the spell to resurrect Queen Sectonia, and if this language that was written might be too complicated for me to even translate, all I could think is to wait until we reached Royal Road. "Here we are on the 3rd island, Old Odyssey." Said Taranza as he made the energy net disappear. I did landed on my feet, and looked at the whereabouts and landmarks that this island had in store, it had a plain environment, which was next to a rocky cliff area, and also had a snowy mountain. "Hmmmm, I do want to explore this island, but how can we visit each of the areas here?" I said as I was scratching my chin.

"Perhaps this train can take us to each locations in Old Odyssey." Said Taranza as he pointed to a train that was coming nearby. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that there's trains here." I said as I snapped my fingers and pointed to the train. "This can be our first class tour. Come on Taranza, let's take a ride." I added as I made my way to the train. "I'm right behind you, Alejandro." Said Taranza as he was following me to ride on the train. A Waddle Dee with a train conductor hat waved at us as we made our way in the passenger cars, I waved back at him and said "One tour around Old Odyssey, please."

The Waddle Dee nodded and made his way to the front car and started the train engine. Taranza and I took our seats as the train was beginning to take off. "This will be better than walking around this island, it could've taken hours on foot." I said as I looked out the window to see the plains and hills passing by. "Agreed, these floating islands are bigger than you'd expect, and scaling those mountains ahead would be very time consuming." Replied Taranza. "So true on that." I responded.

The train then entered into a tunnel, fortunately there was light on the sides, so the tunnel wouldn't be all dark. "Huh, this is new." I said to Taranza while lookin at the light posts pass by. "They must've made these to reach the different locations around Old Odyssey." Said Taranza as be was seeing the light enter and fade away in the passenger car. "Yeah, most likely." I replied back. When the train got out of the tunnel, the scenery was at the rocky cliffs and canyons. I looked outside to see how far is it to the bottom, and it nearly took my breath away, it was hundreds of feet, and at the bottom was a river, to make matters more shocking, there was no wooden bridge, it was literally riding on only the tracks. I quickly pulled my head back inside the passenger car and tightly hold onto the seat. "Oh crud, This train is on thin rails!" I exclaimed while shaking with much concern. "Don't be alarmed, we're almost entering the next tunnel." Said Taranza as he was padding my shoulder to calm me down.

Another tunnel was up ahead, my quivering slowly stopped as the train entered, I took a deep breath and said to Taranza "How did the train not fall?!" Taranza answers back by saying "These trains do have strong magnets on the wheels, so even the sharpest of turns won't tilt the train." I sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off my face and said "Good thing about that. Guess these aren't your ordinary run of the mill trains." As the train entered the second tunnel, the temperature around was becoming cold, the walls of the tunnel had frozen sickles curving downwards. "We must be getting close to the snowy mountains." I said while shivering a little bit. "Why yes, we should be there in a matter of seconds." Said Taranza as he covered his body with his cloak to keep warm.

I looked out the window to see if the tunnel exit was close, and the way out was coming in a matter of seconds. The train made it's way out and we reached the snowy mountains, every inch of the location was cloaked in snow, our breaths were visible from the cold weather, I was slowly starting to shiver. "T-this isn't your ordinary c-cold… this is… advanced cold!" I exclaimed to Taranza as my teeth were chattering. "Just hang on a little more, this train will make it's way up a mountain and go into another tunnel to take us back to the plains." Said Taranza as he huddled next to me to not freeze over. "I should've brought my coat, but I guess this will have to do." I replied as I held onto Taranza to withstand the cold. The train then made it's way up a mountain, trailing up in a spiraling pattern, I almost thought that the temperature outside was negative forty degrees Fahrenheit when we reached the top. "We're almost there, Alejandro. The train needs to cross the bridge to reach the tunnel." Said Taranza.

As soon as the train made it's way to the top of the mountain, it soon traveled onto a bridge made entirely out of ice, I looked outside the window to see a huge castle from a distance, at the top of the castle, a Kracko was flying around making the clouds above snow more than usual. "Guess that explains why it's even colder than it's supposed to be." I said while pointing at the Kracko. "At this rate, he'll whip up a really big blizzard soon enough. But at least we won't be here any longer to go through an extreme cold." Said Taranza. The train crossed the icy bridge and entered the last tunnel, the temperature slowly increased as we went further in. "That's a big relief, I almost thought I would get frostbite for sure." I said as my shivering was slowly stopping and gently placed Taranza back on the seat. "I'm sure you're more than ready to visit the next island, it won't be cold where we're heading." Said Taranza as he brushed off the snow that was on his cloak and scarf.

Few minutes after that, the train reached the exit of the tunnel, we were back at the plains, right where we started. The train soon made a complete stop where we first entered the passenger cars. Taranza and I both got out of the cars and made our way outside. "Alright, to the next island we go." I said to Taranza. "Alrighty then." Replied Taranza as he incased me in the energy net and started flying up to our next destination. I waved at the Train Conductor Waddle Dee before heading up, the Waddle Dee waved back to me as soon as I left to the distance.

As Taranza flew higher in the sky, the next island was up ahead, it had a jungle, a haunted mansion, and ancient temples. "Here's our next stop, Wild World." Taranza told to me. The locations do look interesting to explore, a dense jungle with plenty of wildlife, a haunted mansion that most likely has lots of ghosts, and some temples that has gold statues at the entrance. "I do want to explore that pyramid first. No way I'm wanting more spooks from ghosts again." I said to Taranza as I pointed to the temple. "Most wise choice, Alejandro. Even that mansion is spookier than the circus, I stay away from there at all times." I quickly nodded and said to Taranza "Yeah, I couldn't agree more. Let's make our way to the temples."

Taranza and I did made our way to the temples, the golden statues were so shiny, even the sunlight reflected from the statues. "Dang, that's some very bright gold!" I exclaimed while shielding my eyes from the reflecting light. "The sun is starting to set, and it's angled right onto the statues. It shines at it's brightest on evenings." Said Taranza as he was a few feet away from the light reflection. "That explains it. Let's see what this temple has inside, maybe some hieroglyphs or a prophecy." I said as I opened the gates of the pyramid. "Ooh, that will be interesting! Just the sight of ancient texts makes me feel like an archeologist." Said Taranza as we entered the temple.

We went through a long, narrow hallway that had torches on each sides to provide light, statues of jackals, cobras, and pharaohs were lined up in rows as we walked further in the temple. I was wondering how long is the hallway to reach the tomb or a huge room. "The hieroglyphs should be up ahead, Alejandro." Said Taranza as he looked ahead of the hallway. When we reached the end of the hallway, we were in a huge room with giant statues on each corner, light was beaming from the ceiling, and a big wall with hieroglyphs was displayed up front. "Wow, this temple is bigger than I thought it would be." I said as I whistled which echoed around the room. "It's amazing how ancient and stylized these temples are designed, really gives off a historical vibe." Said Taranza as he started to gaze on the hieroglyphs. "My, even the hieroglyphs are displayed in gold." He added upon inspecting more. "Hey, that hieroglyph looks like Queen Sectonia." I said as I pointed to the top of the wall of hieroglyphs.

Taranza quickly looks to see where I was pointing at. "My word! It is Sectonia!" exclaimed Taranza, he floated his way up to see the hieroglyph of Queen Sectonia. "Even in hieroglyphs, your majestic looks still marvels me." He added. I looked up to see if there was more details on the hieroglyphs, but some parts of the wall was very dusty. "I think I see something around the glyph of Sectonia, try dusting it off, Taranza." I said to him. "Gladly! Maybe this could be a prophecy that you were saying earlier." Replied Taranza as he began dusting the wall to clear the part that's around the glyph of Sectonia.

Upon cleaning that part, the hieroglyph showed five Miracle Fruits around Queen Sectonia. "I know these familiar things, those are Miracle Fruits! Maybe those could be a requirement for the resurrection." Said Taranza as he was looking excited. "Most likely. It also looks like that theres a little more under the glyph of Sectonia." I replied. "You might be onto something here, I'll dust off the bottom to see what it could be." Taranza responded as he resumed dusting the wall to see what more does the hieroglyphs was hiding behind so much dust.

When Taranza finished dusting off the wall, both of us were in for a surprise. "What?!... is that… me??" I exclaimed as I saw a glyph of myself with a book casting a spell. "This is definitely a prophecy… you're using the tome to harness the power of the Miracle Fruits and the Sun Stones to bring Queen Sectonia back to life!" said Taranza as he was awestruck to see the hieroglyphs at full display. "By the looks of it, we're going to need five Miracle Fruits and a bunch of Sun Stones in order to complete the resurrection." I said to Taranza. "I hope you do have those Sun Stones up in Royal Road." I added. "Why yes I do. When Kirby collected all the Sun Stones during the events of Triple Deluxe, he gave them to me after the showdown he had with Sectonia." Replied Taranza. "Good, cause we're definitely going to need them. We have one more island to visit before we can make our way to Royal Road, come on Taranza, I'm sure more than excited for her grand return." I said to Taranza. "My excitement is at an all time high, I can just feel her elegant and loving embrace again! Let's get going, Alejandro!" Taranza responded as he encased me in the energy net and flew out of the temple from the ceiling and made our way to the second to last island.

When we reached the next island, the temperature felt like it was above one hundred degrees fahrenheit, and the location we visited was the reason why it felt hot. "Here we are at Endless Explosions!" Said Taranza. The surroundings there had volcanoes that were constantly erupting, the harsh heat was making me sweat in buckets. "Holy crud, it's hot here!" I exclaimed as I was wiping the sweat off my face. "The environment here is highly dangerous, only creatures such as Winged Eggers, Flame Galboros, and Pyribbit reside here in this island." Said Taranza as he was wiping the sweat off his face with his scarf.

I looked around to see if there was any way to traverse this volcanic habitat. "There's gotta be something to go around this place without stepping on lava." I said as I was wiping off more sweat. "Maybe that mine cart can be means of transportation." Said Taranza as he pointed to the mine cart that was near me. "Oh, of course. I completely forgot about that." I replied as I chuckled and face palmed to myself. I checked where the cart tracks lead to, to my surprise, it had lots of twists and turns that loops around this island. "By the looks of it, someone wanted to make a roller coaster ride here. Not sure if it's safe to ride it."

I got on the mine cart to see if it would start moving, but it didn't moved an inch. "Maybe there should be a lever to start this cart." I said to Taranza. "There's one right here, allow me." Taranza replied as he pulled the lever to the right, which started the mine cart to move. "Do be careful, Alejandro. This track might lead to that volcano to jump over." Taranza added. I checked to see which volcano Taranza was talking about, and the tracks lead to the biggest volcano in the island. "Aw crud! Hope this cart gets enough speed to clear that jump. Wish me luck, Taranza." I said as the mine cart was going towards a downward ramp. "I have faith in you, Alejandro." Taranza said to me before the mine cart ride was sending me off to the twists, turns, and loops of this roller coaster ride.

The mine cart started off going downhill, gaining speed, then reaching slopes that had lots of ups and downs, then it went to a spiraling track that was curling down with big curves that made the cart tires spark from the tracks. The mine cart even went uphill while retaining the top speed, leading to a huge downward ramp that has a shuttle loop at the bottom. "Oh crud, I should definitely hang on for this!" I yelled out as I tightly held to the sides of the mine cart. The mine cart gained more speed as it went down to the shuttle loop, before I knew it, everything was upside down, the cart went through the loop with no problems, I almost felt like I was going through a head rush, but I shook it off as the cart went through curves, dips, and swivels which lead into a cavern.

The walls and ceilings of the cavern were covered in multi colored crystals, I looked at my hands to see that the crystals were gleaming onto me, I almost thought I was becoming a chameleon. The cart proceeded further into the cavern by going through more spirals, dips, twists, and swerves, eventually exiting the cavern. The moment of truth of the ride was near, the track then lead to the volcano, I gulped in nervousness as the cart went up a giant slope, it was a few feet away from the plummeting point, I said to myself "Oh geez, I really hope this cart makes it over the volcano." The mine cart then went down the track at very high speeds, I was literally holding on to dear life, the mine cart soon reached the ramp and flew off the tracks to reach the other side of the volcano.

It really felt like everything was going in slow motion, I was desperately hoping that the cart would reach the other railings, with all that speed from the plummet, there would be a chance to clear the jump. But then the mine cart felt like it was about to plunge right into the volcano, I freaked out and screamed at the top of my lungs. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" I almost thought that my life would end right then and there, but a Pyribbit emerged from the lava and bellowed loudly, it then erupted lava from it's head like a fountain, the mine cart bounced off the lava fountain, which made it land onto the other railings. I was in huge relief that the Pyribbit saved me from taking a dip in lava, the mine cart soon reach the end of the ride, right back where it started.

I slowly got off the mine cart, my entire body was shaking from the intense thrills. Taranza then said to me "So, how was the ride?" I fell to my knees and took a deep breath, then responded to him by saying "H-holy crud! That was insane! So much twists, turns, and that leap of faith at that volcano! If it wasn't for that Pyribbit, I would've been done for." The high speeds and huge jump made my heart pump fast and hard, my nerves went through a deep shock from the thrills and fright. "Just let me… take a minute… to calm down here… jeez, that went zero to a hundred real quick!" I added as I slowly laid on the ground to relieve my tension. "Even that leap has me very nervous, It was very fortunate that the Pyribbit helped you clear the gap, that really made my heart skip a beat. You'll be alright, Alejandro, take your time relieving your tension." Said Taranza as he gently padded my shoulder.

I took more deep breaths, my quivering was slowly fading, I let out one more yell before standing back up. "AAAAAHHHH!... Alright… much better… Let's make our way to Royal Road now." I said to Taranza. "Gladly! You can relax now, you sure had lots of thrills from that mine cart ride." Taranza replied as he incased me in the energy net and flew high to the sky. The sun was starting to set, the night sky soon arrived, I was still shaking a little bit from the ride, but soon eased the thrill away. The last floating island was soon approaching, the moon was shining bright, the only thing I saw was a huge castle that was part medieval and part technologically advanced, that's where I knew we were there.


	5. Chapter 5: Onto Royal Road

"We're here at last, Royal Road!" Taranza said as he made the energy net disappear, I landed softly on my feet and looked around to see how huge this castle was. I did see plenty thanks to the moonlight, giant cogs spinning slowly on the castle walls, most likely being like decoration rather than machinery, a tower that was far off ahead that was being a silhouette in front of the moon, and dozens of Antlers lounging around nearby, without their queen, those soldiers didn't have a purpose to guard this castle.

"Alright, now all we need to do now is to make our way to that tower that is all the way up there, right?" I asked Taranza as I pointed at the tower that's floating way ahead. "Why yes, that's where I left the tome up there, it may be a long walk, but I know it'll be worth it!" Taranza replied as he sounded very excited. "Oh jeez, it could take hours just to reach that tower on foot. Just wish there was a faster way." I said as I was shaking my legs, I was concerned that I might get exhausted, even if I'd only reached halfway. "No worries, Alejandro, I got you covered." Said Taranza as he whistled to the Antler soldiers that were lounging. "Antlers! Formation!" All the Antlers lined up in rows and by colors. "I have brought the one that can bring our beloved Queen Sectonia back to life!" the Antlers gasped in surprise when they heard that.

A large, gold Antler stepped forward to in front of me and Taranza. "Is this true, Sir Taranza? This human can resurrect Sectonia?" Said Lord Antler. "Yes, I have seen a prophecy that was in Wild World, he's our key to bringing back our queen. Escort Alejandro Lira to the tower, on the double!" Responded Taranza. "Sir, yes sir!" Said Lord Antler as he saluted to Taranza and turned around to the troops. "Alright, troops! We need to take this human to that tower. Line formation, HUT!" Yelled out Lord Antler. Each and every Antlers formed a very long line which trailed up the castle. "Whoa! These Antlers sure work as a team." I said as I whistled in amazement. "They'll take you up to the tower, Alejandro. While they escort you, enjoy the sightings Royal Road has in store for you." Said Taranza. "I'll wait for you at the top." He added as he flew his way to the tower.

Lord Antler then carried me to pass to the other Antlers that were lined up, one after another, each Antlers passed me further, making my way up the castle. A long, spiraling pathway was up ahead, I looked around to see rows of Lollipop Tanks that were royally designed compared to the ones back in Lollipop Land. As the Antlers passed me ahead, I looked ahead to see the line went into the castle, long corridors and stained glass murals of Sectonia were on the walls, as well as gold statues of Sectonia. "They must really care for her that much." I thought to myself. A huge bridge that lead to a crystal chamber was up ahead, I was near the tower, I was also surprised on how fast the Antlers passed me so fast. Within the chamber, I saw empty cages that were hanging from the ceiling, I remembered that the People of the Sky were imprisoned in those very cages, at least now they're living freely and peacefully.

Another bridge was up ahead, this time it lead up to the tower, my anticipation was slowly growing, the moment of the event was about to begin soon, I was really hoping I could decipher the tome that Taranza had found. The last of the Antlers passed me to the top of the tower, a hallway which had the Throne room and a wide view of the outside sky with the moon gleaming above the clouds. The very last Antler then placed me in front of Taranza. "Here you are at the tower, human. We have high hopes in seeing our queen again." Said the last Antler that passed me up to the tower. They saluted before heading back down to the castle. "Ah, you're here, Alejandro! I have the Tome right here, there should be instructions and the materials that are required." Taranza said as he handed me the Tome. He turned around to look up to the moon. "The moment of her re-arrival is at hand! Sectonia, my queen, you'll soon come back from the afterlife!" Taranza turned back to me and said "Are you ready, Alejandro?" I took a deep breath and replied to Taranza "…I'm ready Taranza. Let's begin."


	6. Chapter 6: The Resurrection Ritual

I slowly opened the Tome, carefully read the instructions, seeing what is needed to start the resurrection. "Okay, step one, draw a star on the ground. You got a chalk, Taranza?" I asked to him if he has one nearby. "I got one right here, Alejandro." Taranza replied as he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a star on the ground. "Alright, what's next?" Said Taranza. I turned the next page on the tome. "Step two, place the five Miracle Fruits on each points of the star." Taranza proceeded to place the Miracle Fruits on each tips of the star. "Each one is set up. What's step three?" Asked Taranza. I turned to the next page of the tome. "Step three, form a circle around the star with Sun Stones." I said as I pointed around the star. "Okay, got it." Taranza responded as he set up the Sun Stones around the star and Miracle Fruits. He then notices how the ritual is being set up. "Hey Alejandro, what do you call those things that have a star in a circle?" I responded by saying "It's called a pentagram. And don't worry, as long as the star is pointing up, this won't be anything wicked or sinister, the star pointing up means purity and faith. It says it here on this tome, you got nothing to worry about."

Taranza sees the page on the tome, which showed the Sun Stones forming a circle around the star which was pointing up. "Ah, okay. Kind of got a little worried there." Said Taranza as he chuckled it off. I turned the next page on the tome. "Alright, step four, place the remains of the person you desire to bring back in the middle of the star." I looked over to Taranza and said "You got anything of what was left of Sectonia from the events of Triple Deluxe?" Taranza snapped his fingers and said "Ah yes, I do!" he made his way to the throne, he then searched behind it to bring out a small box and came back. "Here's what is needed!" he said as he opened the box to reveal a pink pedal. "the remains of Queen Sectonia from her untimely fate, I keep this pedal safe and hidden, to remind myself that one day, she will come back." Taranza carefully placed the pedal on the middle of the star. "That should do it. What's next?" Taranza asked to me. I turned the next page on the tome to read the next step. "Last but not least, step five, after all the materials are set up, say these words to commence the resurrection…" I stopped for a moment to see what was the language that was written down. "Can you decipher it, Alejandro?" Taranza said as he floated next to me to see the ancient language. "Hmmmm… it looks kind of familiar. Give me a minute, I need my phone for this."

I replied as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I then scanned the language to see what kind of language it is. "By the looks of it… it's written in Latin." I said to Taranza. "Ahh, so that's the language that is written… I've never heard of this "Latin" anywhere." Said Taranza as he was scratching the side of his head. "It's an ancient language that was used way back then on Earth. Most people would need a translator to understand Latin. Now to chant out the words. Get ready, Taranza, You'll be seeing Sectonia very soon." I said as I cracked my fingers to prepare the ritual. "I'm definitely ready, in fact, I'm ecstatic for this moment!" Exclaimed Taranza as he crossed his fingers on all six of his hands.

I slowly took a deep breath and said to myself "…Here goes nothing." As I chanted the words out from the Tome. "Viribus caeli et mundi universi exercitus invoco in animam oblivioni tradentur iterum Claritate solis, lunae et velum, et exsurge a mortuis Sectonia ut unum; ex vita postea essent, ad mundum vivorum, vos fuisse, altera facultas est adhuc viveret!" The Sun Stones then started to glow one after another, then the Miracle Fruits were glowing as well, and then the star that was drawn on the ground also began to glow, within seconds, the Sun Stones and Miracle Fruits were starting to levitate, slowly moving in circles, the pedal also floated, giving off a pink glow as it was centering the Sun Stones and Miracle Fruits. The materials were circling faster, the energies from both the Sun Stones and Miracle Fruits were being transferred onto the pedal, the pedal soon formed into a flower that was similar to the Dreamstalk, when the flower fully bloomed, it gave off a blinding flash of light that shined from the tower.

Everything was bright, Taranza and I couldn't tell if the resurrection worked. "Did… did it work?" I asked Taranza, still blinded by the light. "I… I can't tell… it's so bright, I can't see anything…" Taranza responded, hoping to see the result. What seemed like the longest five minutes, the brightness was slowly fading, I look above to see if the ritual did worked. A white silhouette was floating above Taranza and I, it looked like it had butterfly wings with heart patterns on the edge of the wings, a gold and blue crown with a heart in the middle on the head of silhouette, and the physical appearance was bee-like. As the glow eventually faded, millions of pedals from the flower it bloomed out was raining down gently, the silhouette was being revealed… It was Queen Sectonia, she had been revived.


	7. Chapter 7: Sectonia Lives Again

Taranza and I were absolutely speechless, the ritual was a success, Queen Sectonia was alive again. "Oh… my… god… It worked! The resurrection actually worked! She lives again!" I yelled in excitement. Queen Sectonia slowly opened her eyes, looking around to see where she was at. "What… happened?... Am I… alive again?" Said Queen Sectonia. I slowly kneeled to Sectonia. "Yes, Sectonia. You have been granted a second chance to be alive." I replied to Sectonia. Queen Sectonia gasped in surprise from what I told to her. "Oh my goodness gracious! Could this really be true?" She then floated down the flower she was bloomed from, examining the flower to see if it was real. "This flower… I remember the grace and scent of it… This is all true, I have been brought back to life!" Exclaimed Sectonia as she placed her hands on her chest.

Taranza was awestruck to see Queen Sectonia before his very eyes again. "My… my queen…" Said Taranza as he slowly sheds a tear. Queen Sectonia turns to see Taranza. "Taranza?... Is that you?" said Sectonia. Taranza flew to her to give her a hug. "I missed you so much, my queen! Please don't leave me again, I'm nothing without you!" Cried Taranza as he buried his face on her shoulder. Queen Sectonia gently embraced Taranza, patting the back of his head. "There there, my precious servant, I have been blessed to be alive again." She then turns to me and said "How long have I've been gone?" I replied to her by saying "It's been five years since the events of Triple Deluxe. Taranza really misses you."

Queen Sectonia gasped in surprise from my answer. "Oh my! Five years?" Taranza looks up to Sectonia with watery eyes and says "It's true… my queen… these five years has been agonizing for me. I really wanted you to come back, so I brought this human to help me bring you back to life." Queen Sectonia gently wipes a tear from Taranza's eyes with her thumb. "Awww, you poor thing. You've been heartbroken since my untimely fate. Theres no need to cry Taranza, I have returned, you won't be alone anymore." Sectonia then gives Taranza a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks quickly became rosy, he closed his eyes, and placed his six hands in front of his chest, and slowly took a deep breath. "Thank the heavens for this blessed miracle." Said Taranza as his tears stopped shedding from his eyes.

Taranza then turns to me and says "And thank you, Alejandro. I definitely couldn't have done this without you." Queen Sectonia looks to me and says "Oh, is that your name, kind human?" I replied to her by saying "Yeah, that's my name alright." She then gently embraces me, despite her not having arms, I did felt her hug being soft and pleasant. "How could I ever thank you, Alejandro?" I slightly blushed and said to her "Well, there's no need for thanks. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and your beauty is worth cherishing." Queen Sectonia giggled and said "I can tell that you're flattered by my beauty. You definitely deserve a reward for resurrecting me."

Queen Sectonia then gave me a kiss on my lips. Her soft, smooth lips had a sweet taste of honey, I was completely motionless when her lips came contact with mine, I seriously wasn't expecting that to occur. My face was glowing a light pink from her kiss, my mind went fully numb, my body felt like it went to Heaven and back. Sectonia soon gently let me go from her embrace and her kiss. "How was that, my kind savior?" Sectonia asked to me. I was feeling very wobbly, my heart was pounding loud and clear, chills was being sent down and up my spine, my vision was very blurry, I responded to her by saying "Very… majestic…" I looked over to Taranza and said to him "Hope… you're not… jealous… from that kiss… I got… I wasn't… expecting that…" Taranza kindly replied with "Nah, it's alright. You definitely earned that from Queen Sectonia." I slowly responded with "Oh, good… cause I feel like… I'm about to… pass out…" I then fell to my knees, and landed face first onto the ground, hitting with a loud thump.

Queen Sectonia placed both of her hands in front of her mouth, she got a bit worried about my reaction from her kiss. "Oh my!... Is he alright, Taranza?" Sectonia asked to him. Taranza checked if I was still breathing. "He's fine, my queen. Your kiss was so flattering, his body couldn't handle your divine reward. Reminds me of the first time you kissed me. Ah, precious memories." Queen Sectonia sighed in relief and said "Oh thank goodness, I got a little concerned for a moment there." She then lifted my unconscious body and slowly cradled me on her hands. "Merci, Alejandro. You have a heart and will of gold to bring me back to life." Despite passing out from Sectonia's kiss, I did felt my heartbeat pulsing clearly, the Friend Heart within me was probably signaling something, or rather someone.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship From The Stars

While Queen Sectonia was still cradling my unconscious self, she felt my heart pulsing in a specific manner. "Oh, I can feel his heartbeat. I didn't know that human hearts can pulse that much." Said Sectonia. Taranza floated up to hear my heartbeat. "I hear it too, my queen. It kinda sounds like a signal, but who is it reaching out to?" Taranza scratched the side of his head in question into who is it calling out to. A star shined from afar near the full moon, Taranza did managed to see it in his hindsight and looks outside to see that star that was in the sky. "Hmmm, something tells me that is no ordinary star." Said Taranza. The star was coming closer, and it had a round pink ball on it, when it got close enough, Taranza found out what, or rather who it was. "Ah, that's why it looked familiar, it was a Warp Star, and the one riding it is none other than Kirby himself!"

Kirby jumped off the Warp Star, landed aside of Taranza, then said to him "Poyo." Taranza replied to him by saying "Good evening to you Kirby! It's been a while since we've last seen each other." Taranza waved his hands to Kirby, he waves back and says "Hi!" to Taranza. "I bet you're wondering if you did saw that blinding light that occurred here a few minutes ago. That light was a miracle, and that miracle is Queen Sectonia brought back to life!" Taranza said as he pointed up to her. Kirby looked up to see Sectonia carrying me, he gasped in surprise to see her again. "Don't worry Kirby, she's not the tyrannical brute she was five years ago, she's a friend now." Taranza added. Kirby looked back to Taranza and said "Friend?" Taranza replied with "Yes Kirby, Sectonia is a friend." Kirby smiled brightly and said to Taranza "Poyo!" and walked towards her.

Queen Sectonia looks down to see Kirby, she gasped and says "Do my eyes deceive me? Is that you, Kirby?" Kirby waved to Sectonia and says "Hi!" to her. "Hello to you too, Kirby!" Said Sectonia as she waved back to Kirby. "There's no need to be concerned about my presence, I come in peace now." She added. Kirby then pointed to me and said "Poyo." Sectonia looked at my unconscious self and replied with "Oh, your human friend? He's alright. I just gave him a little kiss, and he passed out. Maybe you can wake him up." She then gently placed me on the ground next to Kirby to see if he can make me regain consciousness. Kirby then lightly poked my face a few times, then said "Poyo." Taranza floated next to Kirby and said "I don't think poking his face will wake him up. Try something else, Kirby." Kirby thought for a moment, then had an idea. He then said to my ear "Alejandro!"

The sound of broken glass was heard, Sectonia looked around and said "Wait, who broke a window?" I instantly regained consciousness, I sat up and clenched my chest and said "I think my heart just melted…" I looked to my left to see Taranza, I said to him "Am I dreaming again, or did you just sounded like Kirby?" Taranza responded with "It wasn't me, it actually was Kirby. He's right over there." and pointed at him. I turned to the right, and there was Kirby waving at me and said "Hi!" I waved back to him and said "Hi Kirby, good to see you again, buddy." I got up on my feet, still feeling a bit lightheaded from Sectonia's kiss. "I hope you're feeling better, Alejandro. Sorry if my kiss made you unconscious." Said Sectonia. I replied with "It's okay, Queen Sectonia. I liked your kiss so much, my whole body went numb. Guess it was too much for me to handle." Sectonia giggled from my response.

Queen Sectonia gently lifted Kirby with her hands, then said to him "Who knew that a little pure puffball like you can befriend anyone." Kirby replied with "Poyo!" and pulled out a Friend Heart. "Oh, what a pretty hear-" Sectonia stopped instantly when Kirby threw the Friend Heart to her. Taranza and I gasped at the same time when Kirby did that. "No way! Did that just happened!?" I exclaimed in shock. Queen Sectonia slowly clenched her chest, then said "Mon dieu… what was that?" Taranza responded to Sectonia by saying "That was a Friend Heart, my queen. Kirby made you his Dream Friend!" Sectonia looked straight into Kirby's eyes and said "Is this true… Kirby?" Kirby happily replied with "Poyo!" Queen Sectonia slowly placed Kirby on the ground, she then looked at her hands and said "This feeling… it's something I've never… felt before…"

A light pink aura was surrounding Queen Sectonia, then her entire body was glowing light pink. "It feels like it's… overflowing me with… friendship… and happiness!" Another blinding light bursted out, so bright that the denizens of the other floating islands saw the light at Royal Road. "My queen… are you alright?" Said Taranza as he was shielding his eyes from the brightness. When the light faded away, Taranza, Kirby, and I saw a figure that looked similar to Taranza, yet it looked a little different, the hair was longer, her horns are jagged rather than curved. "I'm alright, Taranza. Feels like I'm back to my true self again." When Taranza did saw Sectonia reverted back into her spider form, he gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh!... you literally are back to your true self! The Pure Heart Kirby gave you reverted you back before you were corrupted by the Dimension Mirror!" Taranza exclaimed in excitement.

Sectonia tilted her head to the right and said "Is this true, Taranza? Taranza hands Sectonia a small mirror and says to her "Yes, it is true. See for yourself." Queen Sectonia then looks at her reflection, she was back in her spider form again. "My original beauty… it's back!" she said excitedly. "The Friend Heart does work miracles, your real beauty is no doubt worth cherishing!" Said Taranza as he was very joyful to see Sectonia in her original form. "This is magnifique! I truly feel that I've been reborn anew!" Exclaimed Sectonia as she happily hugged Taranza. "You never gave up on your hope, Taranza, and it absolutely paid off." Sectonia added. Taranza was flattered from her embrace, he gently hugs her back and says to her "I've always wanted this day to come, my queen, I'm so glad that today is that day." Sectonia giggled as she kissed Taranza on both of his cheeks and his forehead. Taranza's face was glowing a light pink, he closed his eyes and sighed in bliss and said "Your majestic kisses are definitely something to behold, my queen."

Sectonia then floated to Kirby and gave him a hug and said "Merci, Kirby. Your Friend Heart purified me. Your gift of friendship is a blessing and an honor." Kirby joyfully hugs Sectonia and says "Poyo!" to her. Sectonia then gave Kirby kisses on his cheeks and forehead, Kirby instantly got dazed from her kisses, his face blushed a deep pink, his eyes had swirly patterns, he was probably on the verge of passing out. "Please exusez-moi Kirby, you have a very soft and kissable face." Sectonia said as she gently let go of him. Kirby got so wobbly, he softly landed face first on the ground. "Ah, don't worry about him, he's gets very flustered when it comes to kisses." I said to Sectonia. She then floated to me and gently embraced me and said "Mon héros et mon sauveur, qui connaissait un humain comme vous peut être très gentil et disposé à me faire revivre." My face was blushing and light pink from her embrace, I then said to her "I don't know what you said, but I'm sure it was something very kind and thoughtful." Sectonia giggled as she kissed me on my cheeks and then my lips.

My face was glowing a deep pink, my vision was going blurry again, and my body was very wobbly, the only thing I did say was "…Je t'aime… Sectonia…" before passing out again. Sectonia gently placed me on the ground, and patted the back of my head and said "Un tel ange." She then turned to Taranza and said to him "Taranza, you can take Alejandro back down to Earth, and take Kirby with him too, in case he'll think it was all a dream." Taranza quickly opened his eyes and turned towards Queen Sectonia and responded with "Oh! Yeah, I'll take them both, my queen, right away." He then incased both me and Kirby's unconscious selves in his energy net and made his way down Royal Road and descended from the floating islands of Floralia.


	9. Epilogue: Back On Earth A 3rd Time

I slowly woke up from my unconsciousness, I looked around to see that I was back in my house, I placed my hand on the side of my head and said "Geez, my head… Either I was having another dream, or all that really did happen…" I looked to the right of me, and I saw Kirby sound asleep on top of folded blankets. "Yup, all that actually did occur on Royal Road." I added. To the left of Kirby, I also saw Taranza sleeping on folded blankets as well. "Huh, didn't know that he was here too." I said to myself. I then gently and slowly carried Taranza, making sure he didn't wake up, then said to him "I'm glad to come of use to bring Queen Sectonia back to life, Taranza. You can be happy again." Taranza then embraced me and nuzzled my shoulder, I didn't move a muscle to make sure he didn't opened his eyes. Taranza said while in his sleep "…My queen… I'll always be there for you…" Taranza was probably mistaking me for Sectonia, I looked down to him and said "Uhhh… Taranza… it's me… Alejandro…" Taranza quickly opened his eyes and looked up to see me raise an eyebrow, he quickly let go of me and said "Oops, my apologies, Alejandro." Taranza chuckled slightly nervously, I replied to him by saying "No worries Taranza. I thought you went back to Royal Road after you brought me and Kirby back here." Taranza responded with "Ah, about that, when I brought you and Kirby back to Earth, it was getting late, I did wanted to head back to Royal Road, but my drowsiness got the best of me, and I ended up staying here for the night."

Taranza yawned and stretched his six hands, he then added "I hope Sectonia isn't worried about me for taking too long." I replied with "You'll be alright, Taranza. All that excitement from the resurrection ritual did took a lot out of us, at least you'll have a reason to explain." I looked over to Kirby and slowly carried him and said "Sectonia's kiss to Kirby definitely did a number on him, who knows how'll we'll wake him up." Taranza looked around my room, he then sees something familiar. "Is that what I think it is?" He then gets the thing that was hanging on the shelf and says "It is! The Dream Rod!"

I turned to him and said "Oh yeah, that. I received that from the Mage Sisters when I was at the Jambastion Fortress, those were good times." Taranza then touched the heart gem on top, a light pink glow emanated from the Dream Rod. "Huh, that's new." I added. "There, I'm now added as your new Dream Friend." Said Taranza. "Gee, thanks. I didn't know the Dream Rod can do that." I said to Taranza. "All this new stuff is giving me an appetite, I can make you some pancakes if you like, Taranza." Taranza happily replied with "Ooh! I love pancakes! Sectonia cooks the finest and most exquisite pancakes in all of Floralia, you should definitely try those out Alejandro. I sure wish Sectonia was here to make those delicious pancakes."

As I opened the door of my bedroom, Taranza and I made our way to the kitchen, and to our surprise, Queen Sectonia was there baking pancakes. "Good morning to you, boys." She said as she waved her hands to us. "My queen? You're here?? Not just that, I can explain why I stayed here for the night." Sectonia replied with "It's alright, Taranza. Why not start the day right with some freshly baked and royally made pancakes." Sectonia then placed plates stacked with pancakes on the table. I looked over to Taranza and said to him "Guess you just got your wish about those pancakes." Taranza responded with "Guess I did. What a complete stroke of luck."

Kirby was still asleep on my arms, but when the alluring scent of the pancakes got near him, he quickly woke up and said "Poyo." I looked down to Kirby and said "Ah, now you're awake, Kirby." Kirby replied with "Hi!" he then saw the stacks of pancakes on the table and said "Poyo!" as he quickly jumped out of my arms and onto a seat, eagerly waiting for his plate of pancakes. Sectonia looked to Kirby and said "Good morning to you too, Kirby. I'm sure you're more than eager to try out my finest pancakes. I have a plate just for you." She then placed a plate with a tall stack of pancakes in front of Kirby. Kirby's eyes were sparkling from the sight of the pancakes, he then inhaled each and every one of them from his plate. Taranza was awestruck to see Kirby inhale those pancakes with little to no effort and said "Whoa! Look at him go!" Sectonia gasped in surprise and said "Oh my! You must really like my pancakes." I looked over to Sectonia and said "That's Kirby for ya. His adventurous spirit is nothing compared to his endless appetite."

Taranza, Sectonia and I laughed along as we enjoyed our plate of pancakes. Kirby was rubbing his belly in delight from the pancakes he inhaled. I was glad to help Taranza bring Queen Sectonia back to life, he couldn't be any more happier seeing her again. That goes to show that some miracles are worth making, and believing enough can make anything possible.

-The End-


End file.
